


Different From the Rest

by rizzbug



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Swap, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 07:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rizzbug/pseuds/rizzbug
Summary: Pre Kerberos age swap where Shiro is the head of his class in search of a mentor.





	Different From the Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Idk.

Takashi Shirogane was on a mission.

He had beat out all the cadets in his school in science exercises, he was a natural leader, his grades were nothing less than constant straight As. Even with all of these accomplishments he still didn’t feel like he had accomplished the impossible. As an orphan he had a lot to prove but he felt like he didn’t feel like he had done enough. 

No, he wouldn’t stop until he was in a high tier position in the Garrison.

Maybe that was an impossible goal, at least for now. He was still a cadet after all. He had time to accomplish the things he wanted. And to get what he wanted he needed a helping hand.

He needed a mentor to help him reach his goals. Not just any mentor though. A very specific mentor. The one whose attention was more to the stars than here on Earth. In the years that he had been part of the Garrison, no one had been able to peak Keith Kogane’s interest enough to mentor them. 

Shiro was going to change that. 

Fate was on his side, it seemed, for one day Kogane was suddenly standing at attention at the front of his class. He looked bored as their instructor excitedly announced that there would be a test in a simulator.

Shiro, however, was sitting ramrod straight in his desk. This was his chance to prove himself to Kogane.   
—  
This was so boring.

Keith was using that trick looking at the back of the room to make it look like he was paying attention. In reality he was cursing Holt for recommending this as a way to get his community credits. 

Though he supposed he could do worse than having a bunch of brats run through a simulator and write recommendations. 

“It’s set up like a video game. Simulators at the Garrison are a little rougher but this is as close as we can get you off base.” Keith felt like he was reading a pamphlet. That’s what he felt like: a walking, talking, breathing pamphlet the Garrison sent out whenever they needed to start looking for more cadets. 

It could be worse he supposed. 

The teacher herded them excitedly outside where a trailer was carrying the simulator. Keith showed the students the controls before letting them take over. He watched student after student fail in less than five minutes.

“Has everyone had a turn?” Keith asked, attempting to be polite but really just wanting to go back to base.

“I haven’t.” A voice said from the back of the group.

The class groaned, apparently already familiar with the voice. That intrigued Keith. Who was this kid who had managed to piss off the class?

A kid a bit shorter than the rest with stark white hair and big gray eyes. His clothes were a couple of sizes too big for him. 

“Mr. Kogane, this is Takashi Shirogane. He is the top of our class.” The teacher said excitedly. Keith raised his eyebrows. Ah, the class smartass. 

“Alright Takashi, lets see what you’ve got.”

“It’s Shiro.” The boy said confidently before stepping up to the controls. The class gave him a wide berth. Keith blinked, then grinned. “Okay, Shiro.”

Shiro turned slightly to grin at him before taking off.

He was good. Keith’s mouth went slack a little more with every moment that went by. He was really good. Shiro was using moves, dodges and spins that took even experienced pilots years to master. Soon enough Shiro was landing, and the magic words appeared on the screen:

Mission complete.


End file.
